SK8ER Boi
by Aechigo
Summary: A simple oneshot songfic. OxS Rated T for safety.


_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

"Odd! Can you be any more obnoxious?" Ulrich yelled. Though Odd had changed a bit, he was still his old annoying roommate. They were in high school now. And (finally) The two couples with crushes back in junior high were dating. But Odd was still alone. And punkier than ever. And had more chances to be annoying wiggling around one piercing after another. The spot in his hair had turned navy blue with a black outline. His style similar, but the colors matching the color blotch in his hair. His clothes had only gotten baggier.

_He was a punk,_

"You're doing ballet now Sissi?" Odd overheard one of Sissi's new prep friends saying. "Why yes, of course!" Sissi responded. "I say, If you got it, flaunt it, and honey, there's no better way to flaunt than in a tutu and tights!"

_she did ballet  
What more can I say?  
_

"Odd? Why are you staring at Sissi like that?" asked a curious Aelita. "No way!" Ulrich shouted seeing the look in his friend's eyes. "You can't! You like Sissi, don't you?!" accused Ulrich. Odd stopped staring at Sissi and blushed. "No!" Odd argued weakly. Yumi bursted out in laughter. Aelita's eyes grew wide. "You do like her! I recognize that puppy dog stare!" Aelita responded, Jeremie blushed, knowing she probably recognized it from him. "Alright! Fine! You caught me! I like her, okay! Sheez!" Odd said. "Now that's something I thought I'd never hear Odd say." Jeremie said, his blush nearly gone. "Aw, shut up! Why don't you just go make out with Aelita somewhere and get off my back! That should keep you tied up for a while!" Odd replied. Jeremie blushed crimson, as Aelita did the same. Yumi's laugh that had previously died down to a giggle started up again, as Ulrich laughed along with her. This was going to be a long day…

_  
He wanted her,_

"Sissi! Why do you keep looking over at that freak?" Another of Sissi's new prep friends asked. "Um…" Sissi's cheeks tinted pink. "I was just making sure that Odd kid was staying at that table, I'm pretty sure he likes me, and I was making sure he wasn't going to try and make a move…" Sissi lied. "Oh really. Is that the case?" Her new best friend, Raven, asked. "Or is it the possibility that you want him to make a move?" she pestered. "EEEEEEEWW!" Sissi's high pitched squeal filled the cafeteria. "No way!" she retorted. "Sure. Whatever." Raven said, but she could see her friend felt otherwise.

_she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
_

"Uck! Sissi! Seriously! He is **Such** a low-life. And look at what he's wearing! He could fit all of Paris in those gay looking pants!" another one of Sissi's stuck-up friends said. "Totally. But can we make it Antarctica? A. I don't want to be stuck in his pants- and B. It'd be funny to see him do a dance because his butt was freezing!" Pattie laughed. "Ha ha. Yeah, that would be funny!" Sissi laughed unsure of what she was saying.

_  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
_

Sissi and her friends were laughing as they passed Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita. Ulrich had noted what they were saying and asked "What's so funny?" "Nothing much, Ulrich dear." At that Yumi was about to pounce. Sissi knew Ulrich was hers, yet she still called him that ridiculous nickname. 'Ulrich Dear' made her want to barf. Ulrich saw Yumi was angry and took her hand so she couldn't kill Sissi- that would require two hands. Yumi calmed down a bit after he did this. "Whatever. Lets go guys." Ulrich said, leaving before there was a chance for this to get any uglier. "Later Ulrich Dear!" Sissi said, trying to be nice. "Later freaks." She said coldly to the rest of the gang.

_  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
_

Sissi hit her head on her desk. Her father was going to kill her. She'd just cute her way out as usual. She looked back up at the paper with a big red F and a frowie face.

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
_

Sissi sat in a recliner, feeding her new little baby, Hana. Anna has a bottle in her mouth sucking away. '_Suck. Yes, this does suck. You're absolutely right, Hana.' _Sissi thought. Being a single mother wasn't easy.

_  
five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone  
_

She sits Hana in her stroller next to the chair she was sitting in. Hana still has the bottle in her mouth chewing on it. She grabbed the remote from the end table next to her chair. She turns the TV on. She doesn't believe what she sees. It's Odd! He's playing his guitar, very well.

_  
she turns on TV  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
_

_'They'll never believe this!_' Sissi thought to herself. She called up Raven. She hadn't spoken to her since a month after graduation. "Raven! You'll never believe this! Odd Della Robbia! He's on MTV right now!" Sissi said excitedly into the phone. "Oh… you know? You already have tickets to his concert? Oh, okay…" "You wouldn't by chance have an extra would you?" … "Really?! No wonder you were my best friend! Thanks. I'll be there!" Sissi hung up the phone and called the babysitter… what a night this would be…

_  
she calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
_

_'Wow.' Sissi thought looking up at Odd._

_  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
_

'Look what I could've had…' she thought sadly. 'If only I would have known…'

_  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_

A girl came up on stage. Sam. She came graduation year. She waited till the end of the song being played, then announced the end of the concert, and… **their engagement?!** She had officially lost him…

_we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends_

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be_

_there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?_

_we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world_

She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked backstage.

_  
I'll be back stage after the show_

She was coming out with her first single- Sk8er boi. It showed on the TV Sissi was watching once again. TRL was useful. They had a clip of her at the studio singing. The words you could hear were- "_sorry girl but you missed out, well tuff luck that boys mine now, we are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends, too bad that you couldn't see, see that man that boy could be, there is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside, He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? we are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each others world!_" Then it flashed back to what it was normally. The television announced that Odd had helped her write that song. Sissi had to turn the TV off. The harshness of reality hit her. She had lost him…

_  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know_

**A/N: Hi! Okay, first off, I'll have you know that I'm not the biggest fan of the SissiOdd pairing. I just had an inspiration to write this. It's most likely the only SissiOdd story you'll find from me. This is only implied. Like a "what could've been" kind of thing. Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. **_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!**_

**--Aechigo--**


End file.
